


Reiko et Natsume

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [26]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, s02e13
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Dis Reiko...





	

Il reste seul. Tous les humains, qui se sont petit à petit réunis autour de lui, sont là, en train de manger ou de boire, mais il est seul et pendant un instant, c’est quelqu’un d’autre que je vois. Juste une vision fugace d’un autre lieu, d’un autre temps.

Tu étais seule, toi aussi, trop souvent. Et contrairement à lui, aucun humain ne voulait de ta compagnie. Il n’y avait que nous. Pour différentes raisons évidemment. Mais il n’y avait toujours que nous. On a choisi pour toi. Yōkai… Que tu battais ou aidais au gré de tes envies. Lui, il a pu décider qu’il ne choisirait pas. Humain… Yōkai… Les deux font partie de sa vie.

Je m’approche. Je lui parle. Il se lève et rejoins les autres, non sans avoir invité au passage les deux yōkai de bas étage qui vivent à Yatsuhara.

Dis Reiko, que penses-tu de lui ?

Dis Reiko, si tu étais là, que me dirais-tu si je te demandais ton avis sur lui ?

Qu’il est stupide sans aucun doute mais je te répondrais que tu l’étais tout autant que lui.

Tu me manques, Reiko, et je sais déjà, qu’un jour, il me manquera lui aussi.


End file.
